Voldemort and the Death Eaters
by Ashley Cassiopeia Fyre
Summary: The guests at Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party are in for a rather nasty surprise...


Christmas Party

Author's Note

Hey, people. I am Ashley. For further information, check my profile. And this is a little something that I thought of a few weeks ago. Plus this is my first story, takes place in Harry's sixth year at Slughorn's party.

Disclaimer

Oh, by the way, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me; otherwise I'd be in a castle far away from all humanity and not sprawled on my bed. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Professor Horace Slughorn looked around his party and smiled. His little 'Slug Club' was a success; nearly everyone invited had attended, including some of his more talented sixth-years. He frowned slightly, and wondered where Harry Potter and his friends were. His brow cleared, as he remembered that they had gotten special permission to perform a song. He leaned back and ate some more crystallized pineapple; content in the knowledge that all his guests had all arrived.

Harry Potter peeked through the curtains, flinching as he saw the (to him) hundreds of people watching and waiting for the performance. He took a deep breath and turned to his friends who were watching him expectantly. He hid a smirk at the reactions that were sure to take place the moment his band stepped up on the stage. He prepared himself silently, and then said "It's time." And, for the first time, 'Voldemort and the Death Eaters' stepped up on stage.

Some people screamed, and about five fainted, including Professor Slughorn who lay, unconscious, on the floor with his pineapples spilled out on his rather ample stomach. On the stage, 'Voldemort' smiled and took the microphone, as Bellatrix Lestrange took up a guitar, Narcissa Malfoy grabbed another, Lucius Malfoy stood by the piano, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, with identical evil smirks on their faces, snatched up a bass each, and finally, Hogwarts's resident Greasy Bat, Severus Snape, took up the drumsticks. And the song began, with the Death Eaters surprising everyone with their music skills.

_Infallible…Unbeatable...Untouchable…Invincible…_

_AVADA KEDAAVRAAAA!_

_The curse that killed,_

_A hundred legions_

_But you'll be fined,_

_A life in prison_

_But I don't care_

_I want revenge_

_On whom survived_

_I must avenge…_

_THE ONE WHO VANQUISHED_  
><em> THE BOY WHO LIVED<br>THE CHOSEN FIGHTER  
>THE ONE WHO KILLED<br>THE PERSON DESTINED  
>TO-O DEFEAT<br>THE EVIL DARK LORD  
>EVERYONE MEET… <em>

_HARRY POTTER! _

'Voldemort and The Death Eaters' finished their song with a high, lasting note that reverberated through Slughorn's enlarged office. As they took their bows, the glamour spell wore off to reveal : Ginny Weasley, as Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione Granger as Narcissa Malfoy, Ron Weasley as Lucius Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley as Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Neville Longbottom as Severus Snape, and finally, Harry Potter as Lord Voldemort aka Dark Lord extraordinaire and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The formerly fainting and scared-out-of-their-wits guests gave the band, 'Voldemort and the Death Eaters' a standing ovation, Professor Slughorn included, his pineapples lying forgotten on the floor. The band themselves just smiled and waved, still standing on the makeshift stage holding their instruments.

"We did it!" thought Harry exultantly, looking at his similarly-triumphant band-mates. He raised his voice and announced, "Thank you, residents of Hogwarts! We" he said, gesturing to his friends, "hope that you liked our show. Thank you, and Merry Christmas!"

To another ear-numbing round of applause, they set down their instruments and jumped off the stage, and, giving each other a nod, they disappeared into thin air.

Author's Note

I spent ages preparing it. Review and I'll try to reply. I'm looking for a beta reader, too. But be warned- you run off with my stories, and I'll personally hunt you down and hand over your mangled body to Fan fiction AFTER I'm done with you.

BYE!

PS. I might write another chapter, or a sequel, about Draco Malfoy this time.


End file.
